Until I Met You
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Shade is the heir to the Moon Kingdom but he has to choose a wife that could rule with him. But he rejects every girl he meets and that gave him the nickname of the Stone-Hearted Prince. But what will happen when he meets the princess of the Sunny Kingdom? RXS one-shot. I just put humor randomly for a second genre.


**An idea I got from a story. sort of a classic story CX Enjoy!**

* * *

**Shade's POV**

My name is Shade, prince of the Moon Kingdom and the rightful heir to the throne. My mother told me that I had to choose a wife who would rule with me. So almost every day I would either get visited or invited by girls who were thought to be a good person to rule by my side. They all always tried to get close to me, but I knew why. They only wanted me for my status and wealth so in the end, I started rejecting every single one of the girls I met. For that reason, I was nicknamed 'Stone-Hearted Prince.' Not a good nickname to get huh.

But somehow, even after I got that nickname, the girls still never rejected me. I knew the would never change. But that was until I met her.

It was a windy early morning, around eight. I was sitting in the courtyard, reading over documents to help pass the time. "Prince Shade, you are having a meeting tomorrow with the princess of the Sunny Kingdom. Please be prepared for her arrival." she said. I could tell she was trying hard not to sound scared. I didn't bother to look up when I replied.

"Please tell her its a no." I said bluntly.

"B-But prince, s-she is already on her way over. W-we can't s-stop her carriage now." the maid said, her voice finally cracking. I stood up abruptly, annoyed that Im having another princess visiting. The maid flinched and held her plate up, covering half of her face.

"Alright. I'll go get ready." I coldly stated and walked towards the door that lead to the corridors. I opened the door and walked down the long hall that lead to my room. I was greeted by the maids I passed by but I never spoke a word to them.

"So cold." one of them said.

"That's the Stone-Hearted Prince for you." the other whispered. I turned around, and they jumped, then they walked off. I just continued walking down the hall and I finally reached my room and flopped onto the bed, my hands behind my head. _I seriously wish I didn't have to meet another girl who wants to use me. It's just sickening._ I closed my eyes for one second. But when I opened them, a maid of mine entered the room.

"Prince Shade, the princess of the Sunny Kingdom has arrived. Please come and meet her in the back garden." I looked at the clock next to my bed. It was ten in the morning. _I must have fallen asleep. _I sighed and sat up. The maid had left by then, probably scared that I might tell her something to freak her out._  
_

I walked down two long hallways and out the back door that lead to the garden. When I got out, I was greeted by two servants of the Sunny Kingdom.

"Good morning Prince Shade. We are pleased to meet you." they said as both of them bowed.

"Good morning." I said coldly. They grew nervous and stepped aside.

"This is the Princess of the Sunny Kingdom." they said as they held out their hands. I stared at the unconscious servant behind them.

"This better not be a joke." I said. The servants looked behind them. They started shaking. When they both turned to face me again, I saw the panic in their faces.

"We- We're sorry Prince Shade! We'll f-find her immediately!" they said and ran off, dragging, LITERALLY dragging the unconscious servant with them.

"Man. Leading me out here for some princess who isn't even there!" I said irritatingly. "I'm just going to end it quickly." I stood there for a couple seconds, waiting for them to return. But instead of them coming to me, I had to go to them._  
_

"Prince Shade! There's a problem near the tree by the lake!" a maid shouted. I turned to her sharply.

"What?" I harshly asked. She suddenly froze.

"I-It's the princess!" She was able to say. I started walking towards the tree near the lake when I suddenly saw a couple of servants under the blossom tree near the lake. I started walking up to the tree when one of my maids noticed me.

"P-prince Shade..." she stuttered. Suddenly all their heads turned to me and they froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This time I tried not to be harsh. But it came out that way.

"The princess is..." she slowly raised her hand and pointed to the top of the tree. _What?_ I thought. I walked up to the servants.

"Please come down!" A servant called. A strong breeze came and I put my hand on my head to make sure it didn't blow off my crown. "Princess Rein!" she said.

That was when I caught the sight of her long blue hair blowing in the breeze. Her hand was holding the hair almost blowing in her face. Her blue dress was also blowing in the same direction as the wind. When the breeze died down she opened her eyes which revealed a pair of sea green eyes that matched her hair and dress. Somehow it looked like some kind of canvas.**  
**

She looked down at everyone, her eyes looked innocent as she looked down. Then it turned into a scowl. "I don't wanna come down!" she shouted.

"Princess Rein please!" Instead of listening to the servants she stood up and held up her hand.

"I SAID I WASN'T MEETING THE PRINCE!" she started pelting everyone with nuts that came from the tree. Everyone started backing off, getting out of the firing range of 'Princess Rein' as they called her. _She's a princess?_ I thought as I stared at her with doubt. She ran out of nuts and started huffing.

"But you already met him." I called to her. She stopped and looked down.

"Eh?" she said when her foot suddenly slipped off the branch. She started falling down the tree. "GYAAAAAA!" she screamed. Luckily I was right under her and caught her. All the servants started crowding around the both of us asking us if we were ok. Her eyes were shut tight.

"Hey, you're alright so open your eyes." I said. She opened her eyes, the look of innocence came back. "Anyways, can you stand? You way like a ton." I said for no reason. She froze, then started throwing a tantrum.

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WON'T PUT ME DOWN!" she shouted as she waved her hands in an angry motion.

"Don't struggle. You're making it worse." I said coldly.

"JUST PUT ME DOWN ALREADY IDIOT!" she screamed. That irritated me even more.

"Alright." Instead of putting her down gently I dropped her on the floor. Then I walked away, angry at what just happened. I never saw Princess Rein for the rest of the day. _I hope I don't have to meet her again..._ I thought as I got into my bed. But my wish didn't last long.

The next day, when I woke up. I was greeted by Princess Rein again in the courtyard. She scowled at me and hid behind one of her servants. I glared at her. "P-Prince S-Shade..."

"What?" I said harshly. I was angry about yesterday, but I didn't really know why. The servants started sweating out of nervousness.

"I-It t-turns out that Pr-Princess Rein is s-staying for a c-couple of days due to some i-issues at her k-kingdom..."

"What?!" I said angrily. Both of them started shaking. "Fine! I'll just get it over with! Do you want to go out with me?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me.

"No! I'm not going out with the stone-hearted prince of the Moon Kingdom!" she said. Then she stuck out her tongue at me. The servants as well as me gave her a shocked expression.

"No one has ever rejected Prince Shade before." the maid whispered. But I was too stunned to care about it and somehow it ticked me off to hear that. I grabbed her hand and started marching off.

"Well, you're coming with me anyways." I stated. I started dragging her towards the mansion and showing her around.

"Hey, let me go! I said I didn't want to!" she said as she continued following me.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I want to go home! I never even wanted to come here in the first place!" she shouted. I froze because of her statement. She was serious. My grip on her wrist loosened and she ran away. But her statement echoed in my mind. It felt weird to me. I felt something that I had never felt before. My chest seemed to tighten and it felt warm yet painful. But I still felt like I had to find her.

"Princess Rein!" I shouted. I tried to follow her steps but she had long gone when I began searching for her. I asked the maids around but it seemed they said she ran somewhere towards the garden. When I got there I started calling her name. "Princess Rein! Please! Princess Rein! Please come out!" I shouted. I ran near the lake just in case. And right when I did I heard muffled sounds coming from the tree. "Princess Rein?" I said as I looked up the tree. I saw her sobbing.

She noticed me. "Go away!" She started wiping her face. "I don't want to see you right now!" she said. That seemed to tick me off more so I started climbing the tree.

"If you tell me to go away, it will make me want to go to you more." I said as I climbed the tree. She looked at me and started to scooch to the edge of the branch. "If you move to the edge you'll fall." I said when I reached the branch she sat on.

"I'll take my chances!" she said bravely. But before she got completely to the edge, I grabbed her hand to make sure she seriously didn't fall. Her eyes widened when she looked me directly in the face. Then she turned away and said "Let go, Shade." Hearing my name without 'prince' in front of it surprised me. It was the first time someone had said that but it sounded comforting.

"No. If you fall again, I won't be able to help you." I replied. She looked down and stayed silent as I held onto her hand. Moments passed before any of us said anything. Then she mumbled something.

"Why... did you follow me? I thought you didn't care what happened to a girl. Considering how you reject all of them." she said as she looked down.

"I can't believe you. Just hating me for that." I said.

"Well it's not my fault! It's your fault for rejecting almost every princess you meet! I mean, isn't that how you got the nickname 'Stone-Hearted Prince?'"

"Well I have my reasons."

"And they are?" She stared at me. Her eyes giving me a curious look.

"Well, I have met many girls in the past. All of them loved me, but not in the way I wanted them to. They only loved me because of my status and my position so even after I was given a nickname, I was never rejected. Not once. So I started getting sick of it and rejected all the girls but I didn't reject them right away. I gave them a chance at least but everything resulted the same. To me all girls were the same." She stared at me as though she didn't understand. "You were the first who didn't reject me. So somehow, it ticked me off. I just wasn't used to being rejected." I said as I looked up at the cherry blossoms.

"Is that so..." she gave off a small giggle. "So the Stone-Hearted Prince was misunderstood huh? Sorry Shade." she said with a smile. I sort of blushed.

"W-Well! Now that I've told you my side of the story, you must tell me yours!" I said, trying to change the subject. She sighed and I saw a look of sadness flash across her face. "Also thanks for understanding Princess Rein."

"Please don't call me 'Princess' Rein. Just call me Rein." she said.

"Why?"

"I've always hated the royal ways. How we have to always be polite, follow what were told, bear the responsibility of being a ruler one day. I just hated it all. And what I really hate is the fact we are usually engaged to people we don't love." she said. I saw the sadness in her eyes but she still kept her smile. "I usually went against it and did things my own way."

"Now I understand why you were acting so wild on the first day. So unattractive."

"WELL!" she said angrily. She stopped herself from the sudden tantrum and looked at me. "As I was saying. I was forced to come here because I still had to marry a prince from another kingdom. But I had no other choice. The person I wanted to marry had already been engaged to someone else. The worst part was..." She paused for a sec. "he was engaged to my sister." I was able to see the tears form in hers eyes. Before I knew it I was wiping them away.

I took my hand away. "U-um... don't worry. It will be alright." I said to cover it up. I never noticed it at first but my ace was bright red. She looked at me and a restrained smile formed on her face.

"I-I didn't expect the stone-hearted prince to have this kind of side. Pfthahahahahha!" she laughed. I blushed even more. Her laughter died down a bit and I felt her grip my hand back. "Thanks Shade." she said.

I gripped it back before saying, "No problem... Rein." We sat there for a couple of seconds. Finally, the servants started calling for Rein, telling her that she needed to get ready for bed. She jumped down the tree. "See you Shade!" she waved. I waved back. Then I leaned against the trunk of the tree.

"What is this that I'm feeling..." I mumbled. "I just don't understand it..."

The past couple of days, I started spending more time with Rein. It started feeling so comfortable being around her. The strange feelings I felt in my chest seemed to grow stronger each time I saw her smile. Each time I with her, I was able to smile. I just couldn't help it.

At least three days had passed. It was night and I was walking towards my room. As I did I heard the whisper of the maids.

"Prince Shade has changed somehow."

"He's gotten gentler."

"I wonder what happened?" _I wonder what happened too..._ I thought. I enter my room, not realizing that I left the door partially open. Then I fell backwards on the bed, smiling to myself like some weirdo.

"It's already been three days." A maid entered the room, placing clothes inside his drawers. "These feelings in my chest seemed to be growing stronger. But what do they mean?" I asked myself. The maid next to me giggled.

"Prince Shade, you really don't know what those feelings are?" she asked. I immediately sat up on my bed.

"Wait! So you know what they mean?!" I asked. She giggled again. "Tell me!" I shouted eagerly. Instead of telling me straightforwardly she walked to my bed side and bent down near my head.

"It's _love._" she whispered. Then she backed away and left the room. It took me a moment before I realized what she said.

"Love?" I said into my pillow. "What I'm feeling is love?" I asked myself again. "That can't be..." I sighed and fell back onto the bed. "Man, why did this have to happen. Why couldn't she have been like the other girls." I said. "Why couldn't I just reject her from the beginning!" I shouted.

At the door I heard a maid speak up. "Eh? Princess Rein? What are you doing here?" I looked up from the bed and saw Rein standing at the door. A hurt look on her face. _D-Don't tell me she heard that?!_ I thought. But before I could tell her anything, she ran off. I couldn't stop her though. I didn't know why but I just thought everything would be okay. But I was definitely wrong.

The next day, after I had gotten dressed, I walked outside to take my morning walk. When I was at the garden I saw Rein, standing at the trunk of the tree. I walked up to her and was about to greet her but when she saw me she ran past me, as though I wasn't even there. _What?_ When I got back to the mansion, I never saw her.

I walked up to a maid and asked, "Where's Princess Rein?" She gave me a sad look.

"Princess Rein is leaving today. Since it seems, you also denied her as a wife she left earlier than what was anticipated." the maid said. My eyes widened at the situation. I started running towards the front door, slamming it open. When I searched the large front lawn, I saw the white carriage, the symbol of the Sunny Kingdom engraved on the back.

"Rein!" I shouted. I saw her climbing the carriage. She paused and looked at me. I saw the hurt look on her face. She started climbing the stairs faster. But before she took the last step into the carriage, I grabbed her hand. "Rein... please..." I huffed. "don't... go..." That was all I was able to say. I rested my hand on my knee.

"Why?! Is it so you could reject me up close? So you could break my heart just like every other girl?!" she shouted. By that time I regained my breath, but when I looked up, I saw her tears.

"That's the thing Rein. I believed that all girls were the same. But that was until I met you." I said as I wiped her tears. "You weren't like every other girl. You were different from the rest. Which is the reason I fell for you." She stared at me for a second. Her eyes filling up.

"What?"

"The reason I chased after you is because I love you Rein. If it was any other girl I would have let them leave but since it was you, I came back to ask you one thing. Will you marry me?" She stared at me with shock. Then smiled a very wide smile.

"Of course Shade! Of course I'll marry you!" she said as she jumped on me. I caught her and swung her around, the servants were watching us and somewhat cheering. After that I placed her down, and gave her a kiss that showed that I truly did love her.

* * *

**This didn't technically turn out how I planned and I know I could hav made better moments but actually, I will make a story based on this one-shot. But I hav the Lying Game to concentrate on and then I will hav to concentrate on my other new story. But plz look forward to the one based on this and review!**


End file.
